Rum Runner
The Rum Runner nightclub was opened at 273 Broad Street in the Birmingham city centre, UK in the 1960s. The club location is now the site of Regency Wharf, next to Gas Street Basin. Early history The original club was opened in the 1960s. One of the first "house" bands, playing the cover versions of the day, was Magnum, featuring Bob Catley and Tony Clarkin. They left the club in 1975 to play their own material of melodic rock. Entrepreneurs Paul and Michael Berrow relaunched the club in 1979 with an eclectic power playlist borrowed from Studio 54 in New York. Paul and Michael's father was a well known in the Birmingham entertainment scene, and Michael played saxophone with several local bands. Other staff included Nigel & Jimmy (managers) and Al Beard (security). The success of jazz and funk nights which were strongly influenced by New York's Chic power disco were followed by Roxy/Bowie nights. According to Paul in 1981, "The Rum Runner was adopted by the posers. To date no serious contender for their affections has arrived on the Birmingham club scene, although the Holy City Zoo, a live/disco club beneath the arches of the old Snow Hill railway station tries, and the Cedar Club holds a certain appeal as one of the other few gigs venues in the city". The Rum Runner and Duran Duran A real milestone in the history of the Rum Runner was when a newly-formed group of musicians called Duran Duran walked in one day with a demo tape. There was an instant mutual appeal between the Berrows and the band, and the Berrows offered Duran Duran a place to rehearse and play gigs. The band found themselves becoming heavily involved with the running of the club with John Taylor working the door, Nick Rhodes deejaying for £10 a night, Roger Taylor working as a glass collector and Andy Taylor polishing mirrors, painting and cooking burgers for cash. In 2000 Nick and John compiled a radio show called A Night at the Rum Runner featuring music from the club, and later in 2006 compiled Only After Dark that included tracks from the radio show. A few months later, the Berrows signed as Duran Duran's managers. The Berrows and the band then formed the Tritec Music Company (named after the triangular-themed bar inside the club). The label used the Rum Runner office upstairs from the club as its official address. Michael mortgaged his house to send Duran Duran as a supporting act for Hazel O'Connor's ''Megahype Tour'' in the UK during late 1980, which led to the band's signing with EMI in December. 3 years later was Duran Duran's MENCAP concert at Villa Park, with the after show homecoming party held at the Rum Runner. Other bands and later history In developing the club's musical identity the Berrows also gave free rehearsal space to bands like Dexys Midnight Runners and UB40, with The Beat filming a video for their song "Mirror In The Bathroom" taking full advantage of the many mirrors that walled the club. Notable denizens of the club included De Harriss, Mulligan, and Marlon Recchi of Fashion, Martin Degville and other members of Sigue Sigue Sputnik. As time went by they opened more and more different evenings. One of the newer residents was DJ Dick who later went on to form Rockers Hi-Fi and Leftfoot at The Medicine Bar. The club held a final "Demolition Party" on 27 June, 1986. A selection of memorabilia Rum runner birmingham duran duran duran.JPG|event flyer Rum runner birmingham duran duran duran duran.JPG|Demolition Party ticket Rum runner birmingham duran duran duran duran duran.JPG|stationery Rum runner birmingham duran duran duran duran duran duran.JPG|membership application form Rum runner duran duran birmingham.jpg|cloakroom ticket Rum runner birmingham duran duran duran duran duran duran duran.JPG|matches RUM runner logo duran duran.jpg|matches Rum runner membership card duran duran.jpg|membership card Rum runner card 2.png|membership card Poster duran duran rum runner.png|Duran Duran & Fashion poster 1980-03-12 flyer2.jpg|Duran Duran & Fashion flyer 1980-03-12 flyer1.jpg|Duran Duran & Fashion flyer Rum runner birmingham flyer duran duran tour 1981 rare.png|1981 Duran Duran end of tour party flyer Rum runner birmingham broad street duran duran.jpg|1969 advert from the Birmingham Despatch Rum runner nightclub duran duran duran.png|oak barrel 18" high x 13" wide (used for casual seating and given out to members when club closed) Our daughters wedding rum runner poster duran duran wiki 1981.jpg|1981 poster featuring the Rum Runner Rum runner nightclub blank letter wikipedia birmingham duran duran.jpg|blank letter YE RUNNERS REST - THE RESTAURANT WITHIN THE CLUB rum runner broad street wikipedia duran duran.png|'Ye Runners Rest' receipt (The restaurant with the club) rum runner ticket birmingham nightclub duran duran wikipedia.png|Christmas Eve ticket RUM RUNNER (DURAN DURAN) CLUB TICKET INVITE wikipedia birmingham nightclub broad street B1.JPG|invite Duran Duran Mirrored Tile from the Rum Runner Club with Photos and History Flyer wikipedia birmingham broad street nightclub.JPG|mirrored tile rum runner casino chips birmingham wikipedia duran duran rare.jpg|casino chip rum runner casino chips birmingham wikipedia duran duran 1.jpg|casino chip rum runner casino chips birmingham wikipedia duran duran 2.jpg|casino chip rum runner casino chips birmingham wikipedia duran duran 3.jpg|casino chip Category:Places